1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus for replying to inquiries from customers in accordance with the reply priority assigned to each of the inquiries and method thereof. Further this invention relates to a recording medium readable by a computer apparatus and recorded a computer program for carrying out such information processing having reply priority.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various people become to use information terminals or personal computers owing to the remarkable development of the information processing industry field. As many people become to operate personal computers like this, many inquiries about operations of the personal computers are done to support centers of computer makers or computer shoppers from customers of these personal computers. In addition, even experts of computer system developer ask to these support centers in order to break off troubles upon development of computer system.
In the support center, such service to take care of inquiries including claims from the customers for general products such as personal computers are started by priority with payment. In case of replying to such inquiries from the customers by telephone, the number of telephone lines has to be increased depending on the priority for the inquiry. Namely, the number of reply stuffs is changed in accordance with the reply priority of the inquiry in the support center. Further in the support center, in consideration of impossibility of proper reply by a primary replier (help desk), a secondary replier having more technical knowledge is to be prepared. In such case, contents of the inquiry are directly delivered to the secondary replier after examined by the primary replier (help desk), and the secondary replier takes care of the contents of the inquiry.
But the inquiries to the support center increase year by year, and there are many cases where the primary replier cannot finish replying to all inquiries timely due to excess amount of the inquiries. In such case, some inquiries are also delivered to the secondary replier without examination by the primary replier, but the secondary replier also has many high technical inquiries to reply so that it is impossible for the secondary replier to reply to the inquiries properly and quickly by only delivering such inquiries directly from the primary replier to the secondary replier without priority information. In other words the secondary replier does not understand the reply priority of the contents of the inquiry and accordingly, as the result, the secondary replier does reply just in time series of the incoming inquiries.
The contents of the inquiry related to complaints that the secondary replier has to reply often include important and technically difficult matters that cannot be replied by the primary replier, so that if the reply to such inquiries takes time or includes mistakes, then these troubles and complaints become more complex.